Matriarch
by Southern-Belle18
Summary: Alison and the Winchesters go back to Indianapolis where Alison was born, and they must help save her mother from the torture of being stuck in the hospital where she died because of the yellow-eyed demon.


Matriarch

Supernatural episode 2

THEN:

Margot:

You remember what we talked about, right?

Scott:

Yeah.

Margot:

You have to take her away from this hospital.

Scott:

Aren't you coming with us?

Margot:

No, I have to stop it from following you.

Scott:

Why don't you take her, I can stay and fight.

Margot:

No! Take her, you'll be more important to her than you will ever know. You can teach her how to hunt and kill the demon.

Scott:

I don't want to leave you. I can't lose you!

Margot:

You have to.

Scott:

But you can't fight it alone, you aren't strong enough.

Margot:

(Looks at clock)

The lights flicker, a thunderstorm begins outside, the weather suddenly changes drastically. The room becomes cold; the atmosphere crackles with intensity like electricity.

Black cloud appears in room

Margot stands up weakly; she stands in her white hospital gown, innocent like a child, but powerful like an avenging angel.

Margot:

I'll never let you have her! She's my daughter; she doesn't belong to you!!

The black cloud begins to fill the room entirely, the room becomes black, all the light fades away, and the room is damp and cold.

Scott:

(Looking through window)

Margot screaming in pain and terror, he stands there like a statue, unable to run unable to scream, wanting to fight but he can't move.

NOW:

Alison lies in bed, unable to fall asleep, not wanting to fall asleep. She's been tossing and turning for hours, unable to keep her eyes closed, constantly looking at the alarm clock on the table beside her. It's 3 a.m., the same hour her mother died 25 years ago today. Dean is deep in sleep, mumbling about playing drums for Lynrd Skynrd. Alison cracks a small smile in the dark of the motel room. She turns over to watch Sam's chest rise and fall as he sleeps beside her. He looks peaceful and happy, a tear falls down Alison's cheek, she wonders if her mother was ever this happy with her father while they were hunting, she wonders if her life will ever be normal.

-7 a.m.-

(alarm clock goes off)

Dean: What? Huh? I'm up, I'm up. (he wipes the sides of his mouth)

Alison: relax, there's no rush.

Dean: right.

Alison: (hands Dean a cup of coffee) I didn't know you knew how to play drums?

A cheesy grin grows across her face. Dean looks confused, unable to remember last night's dream.

Dean: what are you talking about?

A: me? Nothin'.

Dean: (raises his eyebrow) whatever. (chugs back coffee)

Sam opens the bathroom door, he's just finished his shower and his fresh t-shirt is sticking to his chest.

Alison: mornin' you.

She walks over, and places the 2 coffees down on the t.v. beside her. She wraps her arms around his neck. Sam wraps his strong arms around her slender waist, resting his hands on her hips. They kiss passionately, softly, slowly.

Dean: ugh, please. I can't handle this much love in the morning.

Alison pulls away from Sam smiling.

A: I'm sorry Dean, I never meant to upset you. (laughs)

Sam: is that for me?

A: oh right. (passes Sam a coffee) here you go sug.

S: (accepts coffee from her hand) thanks. (takes a sip)

Sam goes over to the bed with his laptop, sitting down he opens it up. A pop-up alert is displayed right in the middle of the screen.

Sam: it's from bobby.

Dean: when did Bobby get e-mail?

Sam: I have no idea.

He double clicks on the alert, and he begins to read the e-mail.

Alison: what is it sug?

Sam: he knows of a job. A haunting.

Dean: where?

Sam: in Indiana.

Alison: where in Indiana?

Sam: (turns to face her) Indianapolis. County general.

Sam: you don't think it has anything to do with the demon, do you?

Alison: I don't know, but it would make sense.

Sam: why?

Alison: 25 years ago today, I was born.

Dean: it's your birthday? Crap, I would have gotten you something. Is there a liquor store nearby?

Alison: more than that Dean, it's the anniversary of my mother's death.

Dean: oh…right.

Alison: county general was where I was born, it's where the demon killed my mother. I prayed I would never have to go back there. I haven't even been back to Indianapolis since I was 5. Even then I never wanted to be there. But my dad had been keeping tabs on the place, it's been quiet.

Sam: do you want to do this Alison?

Alison: we have to, I won't be able to forget about this job. It's too important. I have to face my past.

INT-Motel room-Day

Alison is taking a shower, the loud pitter patter of the water on the shower tiles can be heard in the main room of the motel where Sam and Dean are quietly talking about the hunt.

Sam: doesn't this remind you of our old house in Lawrence, quiet for years and then suddenly a violent haunting springs up?

Dean: how do we know it's really her mom, sure she died there, but it doesn't mean it's her.

Sam: but what if it is Alison's mom? We can't just gank her like we do other spirits. It wouldn't be right.

Dean: well she can't keep on haunting a hospital either.

Sam: (sighs)

The room is quiet, Alison has finished her shower, steam rushes out as the bathroom door opens. Alison stands quietly in the doorway.

(Sam and Dean turn around)

Alison: we're going to have to kill her aren't we? That's what'll happen when we exorcise the place. Except this time it won't be the demon's fault.

EXT-Old Maternity Wing-Day

A paramedic stands outside the wing, leaning against his ambulance puffing on his cigarette. There is a sharp chill in the air, as the leaves are turning colour now and falling down from the trees. The paramedic notices the impala pulling up, and quickly puts out his cigarette. The impala parks in the closest parking space, and the paramedic walks up.

Paramedic: nice car you got there, son.

Dean: Thanks. Listen, we're here to visit our cousin she's in labour we were just wondering where the maternity wing is?

Paramedic: well this certainly ain't it.

Dean: what do you mean; it says maternity right on the front.

Paramedic: no way, they shut this wing down a few years back, it was too outdated. The electrical grid was on the fritz, the structure definitely wasn't fireproof, I can tell you that much, and the place was colder than hell, even in the summer.

Dean: did things ever move…by themselves?

Paramedic: heck no, well at least not that I've seen. But, my partner, he told me once that he saw a vase at the receptionist's desk move from one side to the other, and no one was there to do it.

Sam: seriously?

Paramedic: oh yeah, there have been rumors told by the residents to the new bloods that this place is haunted.

Alison: have there ever been any deaths? Traumatic ones, possibly?

Paramedic: (deep, thinking sigh) nope, can't say that I've heard of any, but then again, I am pretty new to this place. You'd probably have to ask my partner about that one.

Sam: what's your partner's name?

Paramedic: Eric, I'm Matthias by the way.

Dean: I'm Dean, that's my brother Sam, and his girlfriend Alison.

Paramedic: nice to meet you all, but I better be getting back to the ambulance.

Dean: busy work?

Paramedic: like you wouldn't believe? You know I hardly ever get a chance to relax with one of these anymore. (Pulls out a pack of cigarettes)

Alison: so where is the new maternity ward then?

Paramedic: oh right. It's inside the main building now, just ask the receptionist and she'll take you to your cousin.

Sam: thanks a lot.

Paramedic: no problem. Have a nice day (walks off)

Dean: yeah, you too. So, should we go in?

Alison: No, I think we should go talk to his partner first. He might know more…I need to know more.

Sam turns around in his seat to face Alison, a look of pity and worry sweeps across his face. His eyes are sincere and full of love and care for his beautiful girlfriend.

Alison: please don't look at me like that Sam; I don't need any psychoanalytical reassurance crap. I just want to deal with this like it was any other hunt. Understand?

Sam: are you sure?

Alison: I am Sug. (Leans forward, kisses Sam)

Alison, Sam and Dean walk side by side down the front hall towards the front desk. They discuss the story they'll use, and who they will pretend to be. Alison stares off into space, the walls feel as though they are closing in around her, her vision begins to blur, her hearing fades in and out. Nothing is real anymore.

Alison and the Winchesters reach the front desk, but Alison isn't really there with them. Dean's voice is slow and nearly unrecognizable; Sam's warm hands slip away as Alison enters a vision.

Suddenly the world around her fades to black, and the footsteps echo around her. When she wakes up the hospital that was once there no longer exists, instead pastel colored walls and fluorescent lights surround her. The world has changed reverted back to another time. Men and women race about the hospital wards in fashions unlike today.

The doors burst open, Alison turns around to see who has entered the hospital behind her. When she turns, she recognizes those who entered. The man she sees seems younger than she remembers, less scars and wrinkles, and more hair. The woman has a kind face, with dark hair, eyes and skin, her high cheek bones highlighted by the glisten of sweat on her forehead.

Alison: Mom…Dad?

They rush past her, they don't even notice her. They wouldn't even if she tried; it was like living a movie, not a dream.

INT-Hospital-Night

September 8, 1983

Scott and a very pregnant Margot Cooper bust through the doors of the hospital. Margot is going through intense contractions and a wet stain covers the front of her jeans.

Scott: Please! Somebody help us! My wife is giving birth! PLEASE!

A nurse runs up beside them, a panic stricken look across her face.

Nurse: what's wrong? Is something wrong with the pregnancy?

Scott: no, or, um, I don't think so. Listen, my wife is in labour she has been for the last half hour. Please, we need a midwife or someone to deliver our baby.

Nurse: right, I'll be one moment. Take a seat in those chairs right over there. I'll get you a doctor as soon as I can. I'll get you to sign the forms while you wait.

Scott: whatever, just help my wife.

Margot looks frustratedly at Scott; she takes the nurse's hand in her own as it shakes.

Margot: (strained speech) thank you.

Scott helps Margot down into a seat, every movement causes her pain, more strain then she can handle. Margot winces in pain as the baby comes closer to birth.

A woman of about 40 enters the waiting area; she is wearing pink scrubs, with teddy bear pattern. Her face is pale and thin, inviting yet cold.

Midwife: my name is Dr. Casey; I'm going to be taking care of your pregnancy. Paramedics will be coming with a stretcher to help you get into the hospital bed okay? Miss… (Looks at sheet) Cooper.

Scott: it's Mrs. Actually.

Margot: Scott! We got married a few weeks ago.

Midwife: that's nice.

Paramedics come and help Margot onto a stretcher; she is then wheeled into a room.

Alison enters the room where her mother is about to give birth. Her long, slender white fingers move slowly, crawling against the walls, as she slinks closer and closer towards her mother.

Alison: No, I can't see this. Why this?

Scott: how you feeling babe?

Margot: tired, uncomfortable…

Scott: gassy? (Chuckles)

Margot: shut up you. (Smacks him on the arm)

Scott: I love you darling.

Margot: love you too Sug.

Scott: is your mom coming up?

Margot: no, she can't be here.

Scott: you didn't tell her, did you?

Margot: this may be the happiest moment in our lives, but Azaz…

Scott: don't talk about him right now, screw his ten years. It's just you and me right now.

Margot: and our baby.

Scott: and the baby. (he kisses her stomach)

Margot: that tickles.

Scott: does this mean I have to give up huntin' now?

Margot: maybe we can teach her.

Scott: how did you know…?

Margot: I don't, I just sense it.

Alison: mom…I love you.

Margot: (looks directly at where Alison is standing)

Alison: mom, can you see me?

Margot: I can sense something…someone.

Scott: but…

(midwife walks in)

Alison: (tear falls down her cheek) you never deserved this. I'm sorry.

INT-Hospital-Day

Present Day

All the noises and sights of the present day come flying back to Alison as she returns from the vision she was once a part of.

Sam's voice echoes over and over in her head, his face reaches clarity.

Sam: Alison? Alison? Are you okay? Alison?

Dean: hey Al, wakey wakey. You're scarin' the nurses.

Alison: (she strokes her hand through Sam's hair) Sug.

Sam hugs her as he picks her up off the ground.

Sam: she's all right, she just fainted.

Dean: it happens when she doesn't eat.

Nurse: are you sure you are all right miss? Do you want some juice?

Alison: no, no thank you.

Nurse: what about a wheelchair? I can call a doctor, we should do a blood test, scans.

Alison: NO! I'm okay.

Sam is still holding on to her, afraid to let go.

Sam: are you sure?

Alison: please Sammy, stop asking that question. Did you find Eric?

Dean: no, not yet. Today's his day off.

Alison: well, that definitely don't help.

Sam: what about you?

Alison: what do you mean "What about me?"

Dean: well you were having a vision weren't you?

Alison: yeah, but the nurses already think I've hurt my head, I doubt saying I saw my mother's death through a vision will make me sound much more sane.

Sam: you saw your mom's death?

Alison: no, just the hours leading up to it.

Sam: tell me about it later, huh?

Alison: okay.

Nurse: You're looking for Eric, our paramedic? Why?

Alison: um, it's uh, personal. I believe he might have some information for me. That will help with an investigation.

Nurse: pardon?

Alison nudges Dean's elbow not so subtely with hers

Dean reaches into his inside pocket, pulling out his wallet. He flicks it open, showing the nurse a badge and fake FBI ID.

Nurse: oh my, what's the investigation about? Eric isn't in trouble is he?

Sam: (clears his throat) no ma'am, we just have a few routine questions for the man. Pertaining to a death in this hospital, we're opening up our unsolved case files.

Nurse: oh, well maybe I can help. How far back do you need to go?

Alison: 25 years.

Nurse: oh.

Dean: is there a problem?

Nurse: this case wouldn't have anything to do with the strange death of an expectant mother, would it?

Alison: why do you ask?

Nurse: I was there that night, it was strange. It happened in the old maternity wing, they closed that ward down now. Which I guess you know. Anyway, they were quite a young couple, they didn't seem very rich. But, what really threw me was the fact that they were very jumpy, anxious, you know? They acted like they were being followed, like someone or something was following them. It was really weird, and they kept talking in whispers. The husband was really wound up, and stressed, agitated too. The woman was really soft, gentle, she had really stepped into the whole motherhood role. I don't really remember much else except the fact that around 3 in the morning I saw the man run past the nurses desk, carrying the baby in his arms, he wouldn't stop for anything. Then moments later a code blue was called in the room where his wife was staying.

Alison: do you remember the names of the two in question?

Nurse: no, but I can get that file for you.

Dean: thank you. Oh, do you think we'd be able to check out the old wing?

Nurse: I'm afraid not, it's condemned. Besides, everything was removed from that section of the hospital.

Sam: is there security around that section?

Nurse: no, only the cameras around the perimeter of the building.

Sam: we've heard of disturbances in that wing though?

Nurse: I haven't and I've been working here 30 years.

Alison: what about in this portion of the hospital?

Alison moves in closer, her head tilts to the side, and her eyebrows lower. Her eyes become sharp silver as her mind becomes intertwined with the nurses.

INT-Hospital nurse's desk, pediatrics/maternity unit-Night

A few months ago

The head nurse and another nurse are seated in the back, the front window is closed, many of the staff have gone home. The only souls that remain are the nurses, and the few families who are stationed at the hospital. It's late at night, about 2 am. It's quiet, and any noise will echo.

The head nurse looks up from her tabloid magazine, a look of consternation spreads across her face. Her stomach gurgles, she places her hand over her stomach hoping it will stifle the noise.

Head Nurse: I'm going to get something from the vending machine, would you like anything?

Nurse: no thanks, I ate a few hours ago.

Head nurse: all right, I'll be back in a few minutes.

She gets up from her seat.

INT-Hospital corridor-Night

The head nurse walks down the long hospital corridor towards the vending machine. Her footsteps echo as she walks down the hall. She passes the rooms, each one silent with its sleeping tenants. She juggles the change in her pockets, the jingle of the coins can be heard back at the nurse's station.

She reaches the vending machine, she scopes out her favorite chocolate bar, puts in the change, and presses the corresponding buttons. Her chocolate bar moves to the front but just as it is about to fall all the power turns off. She turns around to face the nurse's station, the lights are still on at the end of the hall, and the rooms' machinery all are at work. She shrugs her shoulder and checks the plug of the machine. It's plugged in, but it still won't work, and the lights are still off.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps echo down the hall.

Head Nurse: Samantha, can you check the circuit breakers, something must be on the fritz. I'm surprised the back- up generator still hasn't kicked in.

The head nurse turns around, but Samantha, the other nurse is nowhere to be seen

Head nurse: Samantha?

She checks down the end of the hall, the sound of magazine pages being turned can still be heard.

Head Nurse: hmm?

She goes back to checking the machine…footsteps echo down the hallway again.

The head nurse turns around quickly and sees movement in the shadows.

Head nurse: who's there? Goddamnit that's not funny. Samantha if that's you, so help me.

Suddenly a bright light fills the hall, and from that light a figure can be seen.

Head nurse: oh my god…

A woman of native descent stands with her hands by her sides, in a hospital gown. Her eyes are filled with tears, her muscles quiver, she is frail and weak.

Margot: please, won't you help me free her, save her, save my little girl. Azazel has her, he can't have her. Please, oh God he's coming.

The figure disappears in a cloud of black smoke, as the black smoke disappears, the lights all turn on again.

Suddenly, the thud of a falling chocolate bar hitting the opening can be heard, returning the head nurse to reality, to sanity.

INT-Nurses' desk-Day

Alison steps back from the nurse, she returns back to reality, for the moment.

Dean: thank you for that file, it will come in handy for our records.

Sam: we'll get out of your hair, oh, and if you could let Eric know we're looking for him and get him to contact us at this number.

Sam hands the nurse a scrap of paper with his cell phone number on it.

Sam: thank you for your time and your cooperation.

Sam takes Alison by the hand and leads her outside, Dean follows closely behind.

EXT-Hospital's old maternity wing-Day

Alison rests on the hood of the impala, a blank stare across her face.

Dean waves his hand in front of her face.

Dean: you still with us Alison, you're looking a little vacant. You're not a zombie are you?

Sam and Alison simultaneously: Shut up Dean.

Dean: sorry.

Sam: what did you see Alison?

Alison: my mom is definitely haunting this hospital. The nurse back there has seen her spirit. What we need to find out is what she's connected to.

Dean: that or your mom's body is still floating around somewhere.

Alison: No, she was cremated, I know that for sure. My dad kept the ashes of her heart in a vial in the glove compartment of the pick up.

Dean: wow, (clears his throat) how…romantic?

Alison shoots daggers at Dean.

Dean: if looks could kill. Well if it's not her body, I think we should scout this place out at night. You can use some of your mind mojo Al, and bloodhound your way to what your mom is holding on to.

Alison: and then we'll destroy it and her with it, right?

Sam: it doesn't have to be that way, maybe she'll end up going to a better place?

Alsion: that's a nice thought, but when people make deals with devils usually the pearly gates don't open up very wide for their souls, sug.

Alison gets off the hood, brushing past Sam and heading towards the door of the backseat of the impala. She opens the door and slides into the backseat. She rolls down the window, and yells out the window to Sam and Dean.

Alison: so, are we goin or what? I ain't waitin' here for 4 hours until the sun goes down. Y'all hear me.

Dean: what the lady wants the lady gets.

Dean and Sam get inside the Impala, the engine revs as they pull out of the parking spot and turn on to the open road heading towards the motel.

EXT-Hospital's old maternity wing-Night

The impala pulls up, the only light outside of the lights shining from the rooms of the hospital.

Dean, Sam and Alison stand in front of the open trunk, filled with a hunter's arsenal of machettis, knives, guns of all makes and calibers, bullets of all sorts, charms, spell books, exorcism rituals, salt and gasoline.

Alison: if we have to kill her, if there's no way of setting her free, I want to be the one to do it, all right?

Dean: wouldn't have it any other way, a hunter buries their own.

Alison: now that that's settled…

Alison slides a native American medicine bag over her head and around her neck, she ties her hair up into a loose bun. She picks up a handgun and fills it with iron rounds. She tucks the gun into the back of her jeans. She takes her sawn-off shot gun from the impala's back seat and fills it with rock salt rounds.

Dean notices the medicine bag around her throat.

Dean: what's that for?

Alison: it was my mom's, it's for protection.

Dean: against her?

Alison: no, against myself. It's dangerous for me to be in there…when my mind is so open.

Dean: makes sense.

He walks off leaving Alison and Sam alone at the impala.

Sam: you mean you're afraid of losing control, there's something else going on isn't there, something you're not telling me. What did you see?

Alison: Dad knew more about this Azazel thing then he let on about, he knew about our destiny.

Sam: he knew you'd go dark side one day?

Alison: yeah, so did my mom. She knew what Azazel wanted with me when her ten years came. She knew and still she fought for me, to protect me. I only found out how much she was willing to give up for me through a vision.

Sam: what?

Alison: my dad, never told me everything that happened that night. All he ever told me was that a demon killed my mother the night I was born. He never told me why, he didn't tell me about the secret they were both keeping from everyone. He never even told me about yellow eyes, it took his death for him to even try to come clean.

Sam: you never knew, you couldn't even sense he was keeping things from you.

Alison: I always sensed that, I just never tried to get inside my dad's head, that would mess up our whole relationship. He hated my powers at the best of times, what do you think he would do if I used them against him?

Sam: but didn't you want the truth? I'm sure he would have forgiven you.

Alison: you didn't know my father, you only think you did. You barely scratched the surface of the man those two years you Winchesters spent hunting with us.

She turns away from Sam and walks toward the old hospital wing. Her leather coat flaps in the wind as her soft, curly tendrils of hair fall out of the bun she has put in her hair. Her hands clench as the bitter cold bites at her bare skin, she appears paler than normal in the moonlight. Her stomach turns and her heart is sitting in her throat. No hunt has ever been as hard as tonight's.

INT-Old Maternity Wing-Night

Alison, Sam and Dean make their way through the dilapidated structure. Bits of wood and plaster board scatter the floor, rusted gurneys are collapsed on the floor.

Alison: so much for keeping the place in check.

Sam is holding the EMF detector; it begins to go wild and just as quickly stops.

Sam: that was weird.

Dean: you picking up on anything Al?

Alison: no, not yet. But you'll know when I do.

Alison walks down the long corridor, rubbing her fingers down the wall as she walks. She holds onto door handles, looks through windows hoping to get a small glimpse of her mother. She can't feel a thing, not even a shadow of her mother's memory. A door suddenly opens, no one had touched any door handle to make it happen.

Dean: ladies first.

Alison: you're so chivalrous Dean.

She steps inside the room; a blast of cold air blows Alison's hair back and makes her eyes begin to water.

Int-Hospital Room-Night

The room is frozen, no thanks to a broken window. Leaves scatter the floor, cobwebs cling to the ceiling. Alison takes a slow look around the room.

Alison: it ain't haunted, it's just a draft. That's probably what blew the door open.

The room no longer has the hospital bleach clean smell, it's musty and old. Water stains coat the walls.

Sam: maybe people have been seeing things because of mold. I mean, this isn't the cleanest of situations.

Alison: Shh!

Dean: what??

Alison: Shh! Can't you hear those footsteps?

Dean: what footsteps?

Sam: dean's right, I don't hear anything either.

Alison turns around and runs past the two of them.

Dean: where the hell is she going??

Sam: I don't know, maybe we should follow?

Dean: right, I was gonna say that.

Int-Hospital corridor, upstairs-night

Alison stands alone at the top of the stairs.

Alison: Hello? Is anybody here?

There is no reply.

Alison: Mom?

A door slams open down the corridor, Alison runs to the room. She stands at the doorway unable to go in. On the roof, is a large black stain. Not from fire, but something else. Something unnatural. Alison places her hand over her mouth, she has just come face to face with the room where her mother was killed. Tears begin to well up in her eyes. Sam and Dean come running up the stairs, when the reach the top the only thing they can see is Alison on her knees, just staring into the room. Sam walks up beside Alison, and very quietly he asks:

Sam: is this where it happened?

Alison continues to stare into the room and answers:

Alison: yes. I can't go in.

Sam: I understand.

Alison: No Sam, I can't go in.

She tries to put her hand past the doorway and it won't move. There is some sort of invisible sheild holding her back.

Sam: oh my god.

Alison: have you two ever seen something like this before?

Dean: no, I didn't know ghosts could even do that.

Alison: why doesn't she want me to come in, i'm trying to help her.

Dean: maybe she knows you're trying to gank her.

Sam: Dean!

Dean: what, dude, it's true.

Alison: What if she's still trying to protect me?

Dean: enough of the what if's, this has just made our hunt harder to finish.

Alison: well if she won't let me come to her, she'll have to come to me. Dean, y'all still got some of my candles and things in the impala right?

Dean: yeah. Why?

Alison: I need you to go out to the impala and get me some supplies, we're gonna be holdin' us a séance.

Dean: so why am I the one who has to go out and do that?

Alison: cause you got the keys.

Dean: so?

Alison: well I just figured you wouldn't want to be around for the little heart to heart that might happen between me and Sam. You know how your brother gets.

Sam: hey.

Alison: sorry sug, but you are a little touchy feely, not that that's a bad thing mind you.

Dean: for a chick maybe.

Sam and Alison in unison: Shut up Dean!

Alison: Anyway, I need 5 white taper candles, 1 black tapered candle, and 1 white votive candle, I'll also need salt, and my long matches. You got that?

Dean: wait, which one are the tapered ones? I'm a dude remember, I'm not some pansy like Sammy.

Sam: hey, standing right here.

Dean: yeah, well it'll toughen you up.

Alison: the tapered ones are the long, skinny ones, the votive is the short, fat one. Okay?

Dean: hey that reminds me, which one's your favourite size Al?

Alison: shut up pervert, stop bein' an ass and get me the candles.

Dean: right.

Dean runs down the stairs and out to the impala.

Sam: what do you think is going to happen?

Alison: well I'm hopin' I can get into contact with my mom, hopefully shake her out of the loop she's in, and finally give her the rest she deserves.

Sam: you really want to see her don't you?

Alison: yeah. I mean when you told me about when you went back to your home in Lawrence, setting her free, it set you free. Why wouldn't I want the same thing? For these last few years, after I found out what really happened to her, I've just been blamin' myself. I've always blamed myself even since I was a kid. How couldn't I, her own daughter killed her.

Sam: there's no reason for you to blame yourself. It wasn't your fault, it was yellow eyes.

Alison: we can't blame everything on yellow eyes.

Sam: you can, when it comes to your mother's death.

Alison: you know who I should blame…

Sam: who?

Alison: my father. He was a hunter, he comes from a family of hunters and he did nothin'. He just stood there and let her die. He was a bastard then, and he was still a bastard when he died.

Dean comes up the stairs, and catches the tail end of the conversation.

Dean: I got your candles.

Alison: great.

Alison takes the salt from Dean's hands, and pours a large circle around herself, and then creates a 5-pointed star around herself. She then places the 5 white tapered candles at each point of the star, and the black candle in the middle with herself. She lights the large votive candle and uses the flame to light the other candles around her. Alison sits down in the middle section of the pentogram.

Alison begins to whisper incantations under her breath. As she does this, the wind begins to whistle around her, the doors shake, and the broken blinds are ripped off the walls.

Sam: Alison, maybe you should stop.

Alison: why?

Sam: because maybe it's not your mom you're making contact with.

Alison: and maybe it is…stop breaking my concentration.

The flames begin to shoot up, the wind picks up and Alison's hair is blown back. Her curls ripple in the strong current around them.

Dean: is that supposed to be happening?

Sam: I really don't know.

Out of the darkness within the room, from the corner a figure can be seen.

Sam: Alison stop it now, I really don't think that's your mom!

Alison: yes it is, I can sense it.

The figure enters the glow of the moonlight, and there standing in her hospital gown with her long flowing black hair is Alison's mother, no older than her daughter today.

Margot: please you have to help my daughter, Azazel is comin' for her. Please, he can't have her. He's going to hurt her, make her something else. Please, I'm BEGGING YOU!!

The old rusted gurney comes flying down the hallway and stops before hitting Alison.

Alison stands up inside the pentagram.

Alison: Please, listen to me. I am your daughter, Azazel never got to me.

Margot: no my child is only a few minutes old, where's Scott?

Alison: mom please! My name is Alison, Alison Faye Cooper. It's been 25 years since you died mom.

Margot: no. You don't understand, where is my husband?

Alison: he's dead, he died a year and a half ago.

Alison pulls her mother's medicine pouch out from under her sweater. She holds it up fr her mother to see.

Alison: do you see this? This is your medicine bag, given to you by the elders of our tribe. The Sioux nation, the Lakota. Please, you have to remember. Do you know what is inside this bag now? After you died, my father, Scott, he burned your body down to ashes, but he burned your heart separately, those ashes are now inside the pouch. Which makes me wonder, what is still holding you to this earth?

Margot: where is my daughter?

Alison: I AM YOUR DAUGHTER!! AZAZEL NEVER GOT ME!! SCOTT SAVED ME!! HE'S DEAD NOW TOO! EVERYONE IS DEAD, INCLUDING YOU!!

Margot just stares at Alison.

Alison: your mother is Charleen Anna Corwin, Your father is Chief Red EagleWolf of the Lakota Tribe. Your name is Margot Tammy Corwin, and you died fifteen minutes after I was born. And my father let you die, he watched you get killed by Azazel for me and he did nothing. He didn't stop Azazel from destroying me though, I had a son, and he died when he was six months old. My entire life I just wanted a mother, and seeing you now, as much as it hurts, it is the best moment of my life.

Margot steps forward and reaches for the medicine bag in Alison's hand, Alison passes her the medicine bag, Margot just stares at it in her hand. She looks down at it in her hand, and then looks at Alison. Margot reaches out and holds onto a strand of Alison's hair. Her curls pass through her mother's pale dead fingers. Margot leans closely into Alison's face, and stares directly into her eyes.

Margot: they're silver.

Alison: yeah.

Margot: you are my daughter.

Alison: yes.

Margot: Alison, you're so beautiful. You're everything I could have dreamed of.

Margot looks over at Sam and Dean.

Margot: hunters.

Alison: yes.

Margot: so you did become one. Scott never could give up that life.


End file.
